Counterfeit Agreement
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. A horrid boss and a dedicated secretary. Oh how the tides have turned. When one's job is threatened, how will the other react? -Rated for Sexual Content-  Akito x Natsumi  Note: An OC story
1. Stratagem

**Counterfeit Agreement**

_Chapter One_

-Stratagem-

Akito rushed forward in the lobby of the large building, holding his hand out to catch the elevator. He let out a sigh of relief when the doors stopped from closing, entering the small square and squeezing in with the other occupants. One of the men smirked and raised a brow. "Late morning?" he asked, noting the ebony haired man's harsh breathing and the two coffee cups from Starbucks in his hands, the contents sloshed onto the lids a bit, signaling that he had been running.

"You don't even know." The young Uchiha muttered, staring at the indicators in the elevator as he waited for it to reach the fifth floor. He sighed once more when they opened, and hurried out of the elevator, heading towards his boss' office. As he rounded the corner a mail cart hit him, knocking the breath out of him and spilling one of the coffees on his crisp white dress shirt. "Are you kidding me?" he yelled, glaring at the small man. "You idiot!" he cursed, tossing out the now empty cup and continuing on his way.

He made it to his desk and set the mug down, before looking at his ruined shirt. She was going to kill him, and he really didn't feel like dealing with that right now. Not on top of all the other crap she would probably put him through today. Frowning, he loosened his red tie and began to unbutton his shirt, removing it quickly and tossing it into his chair. Ignoring the stares from his female co-workers as his built chest was revealed to them, he bent and opened up one of the compartments in the side of his desk, where inside he had a spare shirt hanging up, just in case of such an occurrence.

He put it on, buttoning it up and tucking it in just as he heard the elevator doors chime once more. Knowing that she was here, as she always got here at eight-thirty on the dot, he shoved his soiled shirt into the cubby and closed it, before picking up the coffee and meeting his boss halfway, continuing with her towards her office.

She was a slender woman, with short pink hair and bright jade eyes. Her body was one to die for, dressed in a slim black pencil skirt with a tight black dress shirt, its sleeves stopping just below her elbows. But what overshadowed her gorgeous body was her bossy and arrogant demeanor, something Akito loathed to the core of his being. But he never spoke against her, because without her he would never make editor.

"You have a meeting with Jill at three, and the manuscript for Simon's book needs to be completely edited by the end of today." He reminded her, offering her the cup. She took it from him without even sparing her assistant a glance.

"Fine. Move the meeting to four and tell Simon that when I finish the manuscript I will give it to him. If he wants it to be perfect, he'll calm his little head down." She said, her tone even more condescending than her aura. He walked ahead and got the door to her office for her and then followed her in, watching as she sat down at her desk. "What's on my schedule for lunch today? I'm starving, and I didn't get to have breakfast."

He searched his head for the answer to her question. "The cafeteria is serving Caesar salad, spaghetti, garlic bread, and, if that is not to your liking, some kind of Italian pasta." He informed her, walking over and picking up a stack of papers that had been left on the corner of her desk. He would have to sort through them later and give her the ones that she would actually look at.

"That all sounds horrible." She sighed, a look of disgust crossing her face. "I want you to go out and get me something delicious around noon. And right now I'd really love a bagel with some cream cheese. You know the kind I like." She took one of her pens from the holder on her desk and grabbed one of the manuscripts on her desk and began to look over it.

Akito held in a sigh. "Of course." He said, hating it when she gave him vague instructions. It was just a good thing that he knew her so well, and had worked with her for as long as he had, otherwise he would be at a loss for what to do. As he turned to leave, the phone rang, and he walked over to pick it up. "Miss Sabaku's office." He said, listening to the voice on the other end. He nodded. "I'll tell her." he hung up and looked back at the pink haired woman. "Mr. Truitt wants to see you in his office. Now." He told her, seeing that she was about to ask him to come up with some kind of excuse to delay her meeting with the head of the company.

She groaned and sat her pen down, leaning back in her chair and giving him an accusing look. To this all he did was give her a small smirk. "What?"

"Don't what me." Natsumi huffed, getting up and smoothing out her skirt. She walked back around his desk and stopped in front of him. "Alright, in about ten minutes come up and get me with some excuse. We have a lot to do today, and I don't have time to waste talking to men who simply lounge about in their offices."

"Yes Miss Sabaku." He said, walking off to go and grab her bagel really quickly while she went up to see the boss.

Natsumi shook her head and stared after him, unable to keep her gaze from his rear. For an assistant, he sure had a nice ass. Without another moment to lose, she headed out of her office and walked towards the elevator, taking it to the top floor where she headed towards her boss' office.

The secretary gave her a nod, "Good morning Miss Sabaku, you can go in now." She said, not even receiving an acknowledgment from the Editor in Chief. Natsumi walked into the office and gave the two men her best smile.

"Hello gentlemen, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." The older of the two men said. He was the one sitting at the desk, meaning that of the two, he was in charge. "We just got off the phone with your attorney, who was informing us about your citizenship."

"It's about time that thing went through." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've been waiting on it for three years now. Attorneys can be so unreliable sometimes." She shook her head, the smile still adorning her features.

The other man in the room stepped forward. "Miss Sabaku, your application has been denied." He informed her. "You're being deported."

This made the friendly look fall right off her face. "Deported? What? Why?"

"Remember when your application was being processed, and you went out of the country to get Anne to sign with us?" Mr. Truitt asked. "Well, the United States government apparently didn't see it as you trying to help out our company, so they are kicking you out of the country until further notice."

"They're sending me back to Japan?" she glared, doing her best to keep her cool. "But we would have lost the agreement had I not gone."

"But they government doesn't care about that." The other man told her. "They just see it as you breaking the rules and leaving the country."

"So while you're gone and this is all being straightened out, we're going to have Tom take over your position as Editor in Chief." Her boss said.

Her eyes widened then. "Tom? That lazy animal? He doesn't know what the hell he's doing, if you make him Editor in Chief we're going to lose over half our authors."

There was a knock on the door then, and Akito poked his head into the office. "Sorry to interrupt, but Jill is on the line." He informed Natsumi. "She is freaking out about the meeting being moved back an hour, and I told her that you were previously engaged, but she's insisting to talk to you."

"Alright, alright." Natsumi held up her hand to silence him when an idea struck her. She looked back at Akito and then gave him a once over before gesturing for him to come in with them. She turned her jade gaze back to the men and plastered another forced smile on her face. "Gentleman…I understand the predicament. And I see where you are coming from but…" she trailed off, moving back towards Akito as he slowly came in, confusion marring his brow. "I think that you should know something…" she nodded, looking back up at Akito for a moment. "We're getting married."

Akito's eyes widened. "Who's getting married?" he asked.

"We are." Natsumi repeated, still smiling at the men before her.

The Uchiha nodded slightly, looking at the heads of the corporation, completely dumbstruck. "We are…" he trailed off, not even sure what to make of what was going on.

Mr. Truitt stood and clapped. "Well then, congratulations. Just fill out and turn in the proper paperwork to the immigration office, and we're good to go." He instructed.

"Isn't he your secretary?" the other man asked, pointing to Akito.

"Assistant." Akito corrected.

"Very valued, best assistant ever, if you know what I mean." Natsumi laughed, giving Akito a small jab to join her in the comical relief.

He laughed, but it was forced. "Yeah, we didn't announce it to anyone because we didn't want it to look suspicious, what with my promotion and everything." He said, beginning to get back in the swing of things.

"Promotion?" the old man asked, raising a brow.

Natsumi's gaze shifted to the man beside her and turned to a warning glance. "Promotion?" she repeated.

"Yeah." He said, not intimidated in the least as a small smile came to his face. "Natsumi here was going to make me an editor, but we didn't want it to look like favoritism to everyone else. So we were going to let the promotion go through, and then a few months later, announce our impending nuptials." He explained.

"Ah," the other man said, nodding his head. "That does make sense. And very smart of the two of you." He pointed from Akito to Natsumi. "Just fill out the paperwork and send it to my office, I'll be sure to give you a good office space once you're promoted."

The Uchiha's smile widened. "Thank you sir. I'll fill it out and send it to you this afternoon, while Natsumi is in her meeting. She can have one of the other assistants there for dictation if need be."

The pink haired woman stared at Akito, slightly wide eyed until she was snapped from her stupor by the call of her name. "Natsumi, are you alright?" Mr. Truitt asked, his expression turning from bliss to concern.

"Uh…yes." She nodded, finally breaking from the hold that had her lungs. "Just thinking about the plans and all." She told them, grabbing Akito's arm tightly and giving it a painful squeeze as she dragged him out with her.

"Nice talking with you gentlemen." Akito said before he was fully pulled out of the office. He allowed her to drag him behind her until they reached her office once more. Once her door was shut behind them he yanked his arm from her grip. "You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked, crossing his arms and giving her a hard stare, all false pretenses of politeness gone.

She turned around and met his stare with a glare of her own. "Don't get that tone with me." She pointed in his face. "You were clearly okay enough with it to dig your little claws in and climb up." She said, crossing her arms then. "I was going to be deported back to Japan because my visa didn't go through."

"I told you to send in those papers." He said.

"Why should I have to worry about trivial things like that?"

"Well it's not so trivial now that you're being kicked out of the country is it?" he smirked, arching a mocking brow.

Natsumi's jaw dropped, but her glare only intensified. "You should have done it for me. That's what I pay you for."

Akito rolled his eyes. "I had the flu. I was out for three days, it's not my fault you forgot to fill out the paperwork and give it to me before the deadline hit."

"Look!" she held her hands up in a silencing and placating manner. "Just chill. This will all work out, we just need to get to the immigration office and fill out a fiancé visa, and we're good to go."

"I'm not going to marry you."

She blinked, looking surprised. "What. Why?"

He just looked at her like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "There is no way I'm going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life. I have a hard enough time dealing with you ten hours a day, five days a week. And you don't even give me weekends off half the time, forcing my life to revolve around you." He said. "And now that Mr. Truitt and his associate think I'm going to get a promotion, something you've denied me for two years, I don't see why I should help you." Then he smirked. "Besides, you didn't ask me nicely."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He said, his smirk widening.

She placed both her hands on her hips, sticking one out a bit. "What does that even mean?"

"That means that I want you to get down on one knee and propose to me like you mean it." he ordered, pointing to the floor. "Now." He said, before she could argue.

Natsumi's eyes widened. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." When his smirk didn't let up, she sighed and offered him her hand. He took it and allowed her to help herself down to her knees, since she was in a skirt after all. Once she was down, she looked up at him, a small glare on her face. "Will you marry me." She ground out.

"No." he said, releasing her hand and crossing his arms. "Now say it like you mean it, or I walk out of this office, and go fill out my paperwork."

Her glare only increased, but she sucked it up and allowed it to recede. When she met his gaze once more, she leaned forward and rested her hands on his thighs. "Oh dear, dear, sweet and sexy Akito. Won't you be my hubby?" she pouted. "I would be ever so giddy and happy."

"Fine." He said, moving away from her and causing her to fall forward, since she didn't have anything to hold her up. He would have stayed put, but he didn't want to have an unsightly reaction to her proximity to his member. He walked towards the door to her office and grasped the handle. "By the way, I'm taking next week off."

Natsumi felt surprise for like the millionth time that day. "What? You can't take off. Where are you going? We need to see this thing through." She commended, attempting to help herself up in her heels. She managed to get up and dust herself off, before walking back over to him.

"I'm going to my parent's house for a family reunion. We have one every year, but I was never able to go to any of them until now." He said, giving her an accusing look. "And it will take the entire week."

"You can't go." She said, sounding final. "We have a lot to do here."

"No, you have a lot to do here." He said. "I will have my work finished before leaving, and if it's that important, suck it up and hire a temp." he told her. "Either way, I'm taking the week off."

"But-" She was cut off when he shut the door behind him. She glared at the wood and went back to her desk. "If this doesn't work, he is _so_ fired."


	2. Immigration Office

**Counterfeit Agreement**

_Chapter Two_

-Immigration Office-

"Don't you _ever_ stop working?"Akito asked as he and Natsumi sat in the waiting room to be called back to begin their visa. "It's tiring just watching you." He sighed.

Natsumi glanced up from her phone and rolled her eyes. "Please. Things need to be taken care of, simple as that. Now shut up and get me something to eat, I'm starving."

"Get it yourself." He said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "I'm not working for you at the moment, so I don't have to do what you say."

She glared at him, "Are you really this dickish when you aren't my assistant?" she wondered, focusing back forward. "Because you're really starting to irritate me. You're supposed to be in love with m, remember."

"Well the same goes to you." The Uchiha said. "So it wouldn't kill you to quit being so pms-y and ask me to do things for you nicely, instead of ordering me around like some servant."

"You know what you-"

"Sabaku no Natsumi." They both heard called from the front. The pink haired woman let out an annoyed breath.

"About time." She said lowly, grabbing her purse and walking towards him, dressed in another tight pencil skirt and a white button up blouse that was tucked in to her skirt. She glanced back at Akito and arched a delicate brow. "Hurry up will you?"

He refrained from rolling his eyes and stood, following her into the room. "Of course _dear_." He said.

They both followed the woman who called them back and finally were pulled into a small office. "Wait here." She told them, before leaving them to themselves.

Natsumi looked around the office and then to the nameplate sitting on the desk. "I don't remember this being part of the process when I got my student visa…"

"It probably has something to do with the fiancé visa." Akito said, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the filing cabinets.

She sat down in one of the two chairs that were seated in front of the desk. She looked back down to her phone and began typing out an email. The door opened then and a man walked in. He was short and slim, but had a stern face, that looked anything but friendly. He went around the desk, focusing on the two of them and then clearing his throat. "Mr…" he trailed off, glancing down at the papers on his desk. "Uchiha?" he blinked, his expression turning to one of awe. "As in Uchiha Fugaku?"

"He is my grandfather." Akito said. "I am Uchiha Akito."

Natsumi appeared confused and glanced back at her assistant. Well that was weird. The man nodded. "Well Mr. Uchiha, please have a seat." he gestured to the open chair beside the woman. "My name is Mr. Finder. And it has been flagged that you, Sabaku no Natsumi, are no longer welcome in the country on your own. Now, of course, we checked with your office, and it's funny no one you work with seems to know that you two are a couple, nonetheless engaged."

"Well," Akito said as he sat down. "Natsumi and I didn't want it to look like favoritism when I got promoted within the next week, or anything of the like. Besides, it isn't entirely professional, for an editor to be dating their assistant." He gave the man a friendly smile. "So we acted as if nothing between us had changed, and saved it all for outside the office."

"Is that so?" he nodded, shifting his dark eyes to Natsumi.

She looked from Akito to the immigration lawyer and nodded. "Um yes, we didn't want to cause a scene at work. We're both very professional people."

"Uh huh." He nodded, obviously not believing them. "Well. Since this is such an unusual case, we're going to have to do some investigating and questioning. We'll put you in rooms separately and see just how much you truly know about each other. Ask you questions only a real couple would know."

"Perfect." The Uchiha nodded. "When do you want to schedule that? We actually have other plans today, and aren't available."

"I was thinking sometime next week." He said pulling out his schedule and picking up a pen.

Natsumi tried not to allow her panic appear on her face. She couldn't answer questions about Akito only given a week to study. What were they going to ask anyways? "We can't next week." She found herself saying. "We were going to go, um, visit his family. For a gathering…reunion type…thing." She explained, trying to remember any details he had said about it the day before. "Kind of like a mini vacation. We're finally going to tell his family the big news." She smiled, feeling confident in this lie.

"And where is this reunion going to be?" the man asked, looking to Natsumi for the answer.

She paused, schooling her expression. "Back where my fiancé is from. I don't know why I'm doing all the talking here." She laughed, placing her hand on Akito's knee and giving it a tight squeeze.

"It's in Aspen." The Uchiha said, not missing a beat. "Colorado."

"Yup. Colorado." Natsumi nodded.

The lawyer gave them both a skeptical stare. "You're both…going to Colorado next week?"

Akito nodded. "We're flying over in one of my family's private jets." He said.

"Interesting. Well then. I guess we'll just have to make it for the following week. Will that work for you?"

"Should be fine with me." Natsumi said, looking back to Akito. "My schedule isn't too full on Monday is it?"

He met her gaze. "We're free until three, when Mr. Truitt wants to meet with you and Simon about his book signing."

Mr. Finder nodded and wrote down the time. "Alright then. How does nine sound?"

"Perfect."Natsumi said, inputting the date of the appointment in her phone.

"Fine with me." Akito said, standing. "So are we done here?" he asked.

Natsumi stood with him as well, as the lawyer followed suit and walked around the desk, holding his hand out to Akito. "Nice meeting you Mr. Uchiha, we'll be following up on you two now."

"Look as deep as you want." Akito said, shaking his hand before opening the door for Natsumi. "After you baby." He said, gesturing for her to go first.

"Just remember Mr. Uchiha. If you two really are scamming the system, it won't end well for either of you." He said, sounding very serious. "She'll be deported, and you'll be fined and serving time in federal prison."

Akito met the man's gaze, not even flinching. "I understand." He said. "Trust me, neither of us would ever dream of scamming the system in order for it to benefit ourselves." He said, placing his hand on Natsumi's back and leading her out of the office.

The left the office without another word and walked out onto the street, Natsumi letting out an irritated sigh. "Colorado?"

"Yup." He replied, removing his hand from her back and walking with her down the street. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, but seeing as I know everything about you, and you know nothing about me, it's recommended."

"You so do not know everything about me." Natsumi scoffed, fishing her sun glasses from her bag and placing them on. "And of course I have to. I bet that sleaze bag will check up on me and I can't be in the city should he be sniffing around work."

He gave her a doubtful look. "You don't think I know everything about you? Ask me anything, and I bet I can answer it."

She arched a curious brow and stared off, trying to think of a really hard question. "Fine. What's my favorite past time?"

"It depends." Akito said. "Usually in the mornings before work you do about an hour of yoga. But if you miss it you do it before eating dinner. Or, when you're particularly stressed you do it to help you relax." He told her. "And if you aren't doing that, you're reading a good book in your favorite chair by your fireplace."

Natsumi stopped in her tracks, pulling down her sunglasses a bit and staring at him. "That's creepy."

"It's not creepy, I'm your assistant. I should know all these things." He informed her as he continued down the street. The pink haired woman hurried after him, not wanting to be left behind.

"You know this whole know-it-all asshole thing isn't very attractive."

He glanced at her. "Yeah well your whole bossy arrogant bitchy thing isn't very attractive, but I've put up with it for three years." He retorted. "Maybe if you actually considered others, I would be nicer to you. As it is, you don't, and now that I'm not being forced to act like some simpering dog that laps at your heels, I'm not going to."

Natsumi's jaw dropped and she stopped once more. "I am not an arrogant bitch!" she yelled at him, causing the people around them to look over.

Akito paused in his walk, giving her a bored look. "Then I'm not a know-it-all asshole." He stated.

"Listen here you." She stomped up to him, wagging her finger in his face. "Until I say 'I do' and promote you, you are technically still my assistant. And I liked you better when you weren't…well like this!" she gestured to all of him.

He snorted. "Then you liked someone you didn't know, and didn't really exist." He said softly, putting his hands in his pockets. "Come on, we need to get back to the office." He began to walk forward then, though a bit slower than before so that it would be easier for her to keep up.

She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and following behind him, not having the stomach to be by him in this moment. She didn't even feel like filling her free silent time with working from her phone. This was awful, but she knew if anyone could pull this off with her, it was Akito. But something told her things were not going to get easier.


End file.
